Scorpion VS Captain Falcon
Nintendo VS Midway! Which of these fiery, masked fighters will take the crown? '' Intro Wiz: Almost every fighting game has a character who can control fire, a character with a mask. And then some have both! Boomstick: Like Scorpion, the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. Wiz: And Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger from F-Zero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rules *Any official source can be used for information, including non-canon sources like Super Smash Bros. or Injustice. However, information from unofficial sources like fanfiction.net will not be taken into consideration. *Scorpion will not be allowed to summon any minions to aid him. Scorpion Wiz: The Lin Kuei. One of the most feared names throughout the Mortal Kombat universe. Boomstick: And Scorpion just happened to be born into the rival clan of the Lin Kuei: the Shirai Ryu. Wiz: But his dad was unwilling to let his son become a murderer, so Scorpion was not allowed to become an assassin for the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: But who doesn’t love to disobey their parents? Scorpion eventually became an assassin anyway, mainly to help his wife and little boy. Wiz: As a master assassin, Scorpion is highly skilled in multiple martial arts, including Hapkido, Pi Gua, and Moi Fah. Boomstick: He also has multiple weapons at his disposal, like swords, katanas, a dagger, and even an axe! Jeez, how does he carry all this stuff around? Wiz: But his most iconic weapon is his Kunai. By attaching it to a chain, Scorpion can use it as a long range projectile, or he can pull opponents close enough, all while saying his catchphrase: Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Boomstick: But his life as an assassin was short-lived. Soon enough, the pissed-off Lin Kuei attacked the Shirai Ryu village, killing everyone there, including Scorpion and his family. Wiz: However, the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi transformed Scorpion into a revenant, a deadly spectre of hatred and vengeance. With his new powers, and under Quan Chi’s command, Scorpion entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to avenge himself and his fallen comrades. Boomstick: Now we’re talkin’! As an undead skeleton ninja, Scorpion gains all sorts of new abilities! He can open up portals to the Netherrealm, and even take his opponent there! What’s more, Scorpion’s power drastically increases while in the Netherrealm. Wiz: He’s also able to teleport, control fire and break opponents bones with just a few hits. ''Shows Scorpion using his X-Ray on Reptile in Mortal Kombat X. Boomstick: But of course, as a Mortal Kombat character, Scorpion has access to a wide range of methods of brutally murdering his opponent! Wiz: He can burn his victims alive, pull their head off with his Kunai, or even rip them in half! Shows Scorpion ripping D’Vorah into two in Mortal Kombat 11. Boomstick: You can probably tell that Scorpion is one strong fighter. He’s defeated the likes of Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Bi-Han, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, and even Cyrax and Sektor at the same time! Wiz: And eventually, Scorpion learnt that the true killer of his family was none other than his master, Quan Chi. Enraged, Scorpion beat him senseless and beheaded the sorcerer, finally avenging his family and clan. Boomstick: But Scorpion is far from the ultimate warrior. He’s lost against the likes of Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Raiden, and D’Vorah. Wiz: But Scorpion’s wins far outweighs his losses. After all, there is a reason why Hanzo Hasahi is the poster boy of Mortal Kombat. Shows Scorpion talking to Sub-Zero at the Lin Kuei Temple in Mortal Kombat X. Scorpion: Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid - and Quan Chi will pay it. Captain Falcon Wiz: Of all of the Nintendo fighters, none are as flashy and flamboyant as Douglas Jay Falcon, better known as Captain Falcon. Boomstick: Once a fearsome bounty hunter, Falcon chose to become a racing driver instead! And then after that, he entered a fighting tournament where he battled against the greatest Nintendo characters in existence! Wiz: *cough* *cough* Cloud Strife *cough* *cough* Boomstick: The Captain’s a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat, able to dish out rapid jabs and kicks. He’s also one of the fastest Smash Bros. characters, with only Sonic being faster. Ah well, I guess that makes sense, with Sonic being, well, Sonic. Wiz: But Falcon’s real power shines with his rather, er, eccentric special moves. Boomstick: The Raptor Boost allows Falcon to charge forwards and deliver a devastating flaming uppercut that sends victims flying! Wiz: Cap can grab opponents by the neck and set them ablaze with the Falcon Dive. And he can barrel into opponents with the powerful Falcon Kick. Bizarrely, he can teleport opponents to a racetrack, run the over with his Blue Falcon, then teleport himself and his opponent back to the main arena. Boomstick: But you guys all know this next move well! Say it with me! Shows Captain Falcon using the Falcon Punch on a giant R.O.B in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Boomstick and Captain Falcon: FALCON PUNCH! Wiz: The Falcon Punch is a punch so strong that while slow, is powerful enough to end a fight if it successfully connects. Boomstick: And he also conjures up a flaming falcon whilst doing so. Now THAT’S what I call awesome. Wiz: Captain Falcon has definitely pulled off some incredible feats over the years. He’s won the F-Zero Grand Prix, taken out armies of Subspace warriors and defeated some of Nintendo’s toughest fighters, like Chrom, Lucina, and Meta Ridley. Boomstick: But he’s also had a fair share of losses. Cap’s been defeated by Fire Emblem’s Robin, and vaporised by Galeem. Wiz: Not to mention that many of his most impressive feats were done whilst fighting alongside others, like Samus Aran and Donkey Kong. His cockiness and taunting also tend to land him in tricky situations. Boomstick: Still, I’d think twice about trying to show your moves to this captain. Shows Captain Falcon taunting Link on Suzaku Castle in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Captain Falcon: Come on! Interlude Who are you rooting for? Scorpion Captain Falcon DEATH BATTLE! Final Destination. Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby and Inkling are in a free-for-all battle. Ness: PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE! Just then, a column of flame appears in the centre of the stage. Inkling: What? The fire disappears, revealing a masked man in a yellow ninja outfit. Scorpion: Where am I? The Nintendo fighters pause their fight to look at the new arrival. Ness: Who’re you? Scorpion: I am Hanzo Hasashi, sometimes known as Scorpion. I have no clue how I ended up in this strange realm. Is this Earthrealm? The Netherrealm? Or a completely different realm? Inkling: Listen, chump. We’re in the middle of a match here! Ya can’t just interrupt! How rude! WOOMY! Inkling, Ness and Kirby all charge forwards, wielding the Splattershot, the Home-Run Bat and the Hammer, respectively. Scorpion: Why did it have to come to this… Scorpion sighs heavily, and opens up a portal to the Netherrealm in front of him. He jumps into the air, and kicks his attackers through the portal. A few second later, the charred corpses of Inkling, Ness and Kirby are thrown out of it. Captain Falcon: You can’t just kill my friends and get away with it! COME ON! Captain Falcon gets into a fighting stance. Scorpion sheathes his sword, and also gets into a fighting stance. Scorpion: No matter where I go, kombat always seems to follow… FIGHT! Both fighters rush forwards and trade punches. Suddenly, Captain Falcon rolls backwards. Captain Falcon: Falcon Kick! The captain launches himself forwards towards Scorpion. Flames engulf Scorpion as he is sent airborne. Seeing his chance, Captain Falcon attempts a Falcon Dive, only for Scorpion to teleport back the the ground. Netherrealm’s ninja throws a dagger at the helpless Captain Falcon, which lodges itself into his leg. Captain Falcon: Urgh! As Captain Falcon falls, Scorpion punches him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards. Pulling out the dagger from his leg, the captain gets to his feet. Scorpion: Not bad. Captain Falcon: I’m only just getting started! Falcon beckons towards Scorpion in a ‘come and get me’ fashion. Thinking that his opponent is vulnerable, Scorpion runs forward, unsheathing his sword. He takes multiple swings at Captain Falcon, but the F-Zero pilot backflips and dodges all of the slashes. Captain Falcon: Too slow! Scorpion swings his katana again, only for Falcon to grab him by the collar and knee him in the face. But before he can be thrown, Scorpion teleports away. Captain Falcon: Huh? Scorpion materialises behind the captain, and releases a flurry of punches and kicks. Falcon counters, punching and kicking with all his strength. Just then, Scorpion pulls out his axe and hits Falcon in the face. Visibly angry. Captain Falcon falls the floor. Scorpion: Had enough yet? Scorpion closes in to end the fight. Captain Falcon: COME ON! Captain Falcon snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, the Blue Falcon appears, crashing into Scorpion at full speed. Bright light engulfs the fighters, and suddenly, they are no longer at Final Destination; instead, they are at an empty racetrack. Scorpion lands on the track, and gets up to see Captain Falcon speeding towards him in the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon: See ya, buddy! The vehicle smashes straight into Scorpion. Blinding light appears again as both fighters reappear at Final Destination. Captain Falcon sees Scorpion lying on the ground, a pool of blood underneath him. Captain Falcon: That’s what you get for hurting my friends. To hell with you! Scorpion gets up on one knee. Scorpion: No…to the NETHERREALM with YOU! With these words, Scorpion grabbed Captain Falcon by the neck. As Falcon began choking, Scorpion created a portal beneath himself, and dived into it, still grabbing his opponent. Suddenly, they both land on a rocky platform in the Netherrealm. Captain Falcon: What…what is this place? Scorpion: This, my friend, is the Netherrealm. Now face your doom! With that, Scorpion sets himself ablaze, the fires of hell engulfing his body as he rushes towards Falcon. Though Falcon blocks a few, Scorpion lands blow after blow on the captain, aided by the powers of the Netherrealm. Captain Falcon: No…I refuse to lose! Scorpion goes for a deadly uppercut, but Captain Falcon jumps out of the way and draws his fist back. Captain Falcon: FALCON PUN… But Scorpion is too fast, and with his feet on fire, leaps towards Falcon, and knees him hard in the jaw, breaking it instantly. Captain Falcon: ARGH! Scorpion follows up his attack by launching his Kunai through his adversaries skull, fracturing it in the process. He finishes by dragging Captain Falcon back down the the ground, breaking his neck. Captain Falcon: NOOOOO!!! As Captain Falcon dazedly gets up, two words with red letters suddenly appear above the fighters, saying “FINISH HIM”. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Scorpion throws his Kunai into Captain Falcon’s chest. Falcon stumbles backwards, and Scorpion jumps behind him, with the red-hot chain digging into the captain’s flesh. He then goes underground and underneath Falcon as the chain glows white. Suddenly, the Shirai Ryu grandmaster emerges from the ground and yanks the chain upwards. The chain splits the body of Captain Falcon into two. Shao Kahn: Fatality! Scorpion wins! Scorpion lands on the ground and takes on last look at the remains of his opponent. Scorpion: It is done. He raises his hand, and disappears in a column of flame. K.O! Results Wiz: While Captain Falcon might’ve had an advantage in speed, Scorpion had the edge in strength, arsenal, fighting style, and pretty much every other factor. Boomstick: Not to mention that Hanzo is a fearsome ninja, so Falcon having a speed advantage is still relatively debatable. Wiz: On top of that, Scorpion has much more experience in fighting opponents to the death than Captain Falcon, who only knocks his opponents out. Boomstick: Looks like Captain Falcon just couldn’t show his moves to Scorpion. Wiz: The winner is Scorpion. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019